Sometimes
by Deplora
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Ratings vary on each story, depending on language and suggestive themes. Mainly Squffie, possibly other pairings as well.
1. Sunrise

_AN: Okay... it's been FOREVER since I wrote anything at all because my muse has been AWOL since January. But, someone told me to try writing drabbles to see if it will come back. So, here you go. I guess I'll just make a collection of them and post them as I write them. Most of them won't be interrelated, I don't think. I'm not sure. I've never done this before. But, anyhow, at least I'm writing SOMETHING. _

_SOMETIMES_

_Sunrise_

She wished she could say that he looked peaceful when he slept in the early morning, the bright beams of light playing with the shadows on his face as the sun rose. Maybe the sunrise would help to lighten his ever somber mood. Or, perhaps the soft light coming through the window would give him a more vulnerable appearance despite the dangerous-looking scar he so loathed across the bridge of his nose.

But, no. The sun would not rise on this perpetually dark world where they had run to so many years ago. Days were marked by the movements of the stars in the sky. And the shadows would stay on his face, never lightening, much like the shadows on his heart.

So, until a time came when they could leave this world and see the sunrise again, she would be his sunrise. Dressed in brightly colored clothing to lighten the ever dark world, she would try to lift the shadows from his life, reminding him there was a reason to live.

And, much like the sunrise, she would brighten the room in the early morning, in spite of the fact that he had told her _repeatedly_ that he liked to sleep in on the weekends. So, with the practiced grace of a ninja, she attacked.

"Squall! It's time to get up! It's nearly seven o'clock!"

She never saw the pillow coming as it hit her on the head, but she did hear his grumbled response as he rolled over and burrowed beneath the blankets.

But, that was okay. After all, she was the sunrise and she would be back the next morning to wake him again.


	2. Homeless

_AN: These things are addictive... And they are in no chronological order whatsoever. Yesterday's was probably set during or very close to during the events of Kingdom Hearts and today's is Pre-Kingdom Hearts. Oh, and a disclaimer since I forgot it yesterday._

_Disclaimer: The characters and settings of Kingdom Hearts do not reside among my possessions. They belong to their rightful owners of Square and Disney._

_Homeless_

There were six of them. Six little squirming, crying, annoying balls of fur. And she just _had_ to bring them back to the hotel room they shared despite the very clear "No Pets Allowed" signs posted throughout the hallway.

"Squall, aren't they just the _cutest_ things?" Yuffie cooed as she picked up the most rambunctious of the litter, an orange and white one she had been calling Peaches.

"No," he stated rather bluntly as he _tried_ to walk across the room without stepping on any tails. He didn't succeed and the loud wail that reached his ears was only rivaled by the screeching of a thirteen year old ninja as she berated him.

"Watch where you're going! You could have squished one of them!" She immediately put Peaches down and picked up the squalling kitten to which she began to babytalk. "You poor wittle precious angel baby. Did mean ol' Squall step on hims tail? Yesh, he did. Poor babykins."

Luckily, Squall was able to tune both her and the mewing kittens out while he stared out the window at the rain pounding down onto the streets. It had just been an hour ago when she had brought the box of kittens in from the rain, both her and her precious bundle soaked to the bone. Someone had apparently abandoned them in the streets and they quickly found themselves to be homeless.

He sighed and looked at his feet where a tiny black and white kitten, the smallest of the litter, rubbed against his leg. Homeless. It was only six years since _they_ had been homeless, Hollow Bastion overrun by the Heartless. And now these kittens were homeless.

Bending over, Squall gently lifted the kitten to his face and stared into it's eyes, only to have a very loud, very kittenlike purr answer his unspoken query. He looked back over his shoulder and glanced at the young girl virtually covered in fur-covered balls before silently agreeing with the kitten in his hand.

_Yeah... you aren't really homeless as long as you have someone who cares for you._


	3. Television

_AN: Quick! Guess the cartoon reference I'm making in this drabble! Again, no chronological order with these things. This one takes place a few years before the previous one._

_Television_

Months. She had spent _months_ making the beaded necklace. She rummaged through Aerith's room to find the beads (which she painted a dark purple) and spent exorbitant amounts of money to buy the rare Wyvern teeth to serve as the fangs. And, of course, the Wyvern teeth hadn't come with holes already drilled into them. No. She had to very carefully and very quietly (so she wouldn't be caught) drill a hole into each tooth with the sharpest point of her shuriken. Sure, she could have asked Cid if she could borrow his drill, but that would lead to questions about what she was doing. After all, who in their right mind would let an eleven year old borrow a drill with no questions asked.

So, it was after months of painstakingly delicate work (in the dark most of the time, after _he_ was asleep) that she finally finished the necklace. And, even then, she had to wait until a time when _he _was in a deep sleep to slip the necklace over his head. It took quite awhile for _this_ to happen because _he_ was in a near-constant state of awareness for any movements in the hotel room that could possibly be a Heartless waiting to attack.

But, it finally did.

She had the necklace around his neck and she could hardly wait to see his reaction when she said the word.

Morning found a small ninja sitting on the edge of his bed, staring intently at his face, as though she could wake him up with sheer willpower.

"Gyah!" he shouted as he opened his eyes to find the dark indigo eyes of the ninja a mere inch from his own. "Don't _do _that, Yuffie!" Pushing her away, he sat up and shook his head, making mahogany hair fly in every direction, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Squall..." Yuffie began in a singsong voice, "Sit boy!" she said proudly, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

And nothing happened. She tried again, but still nothing happened. Squall merely ignored her and trudged across the room to the bathroom while she continued to say the _word_.

Finally a voice came from the bathroom.

"Yuffie, I think you've been watching too much TV."

Growling, the ninja picked up her sneaker and waited for the bathroom door to open. And, as soon as it did, she again shouted "Sit boy!" whilst she launched the shoe across the room with perfect aim... at his head.

Squall dropped to the floor and _finally_ Yuffie had her desired effect.


	4. The End?

_AN: This has been bugging me for the LONGEST time. Therefore, I give thee this drabble._

_By the by, for those who didn't get it, the last drabble referred to InuYasha. I love that show:::death huggles InuYasha:_

_The End?_

It had been _days_ that they had been wandering this dusty road without any further sign of King Mickey's faithful dog Pluto. _Days_ where the only conversation had been wondering how long the road would be and where it would lead.

_Days _for the duck to ponder the same questions over and over and over and _over _again.

Finally, he could take it no longer. He needed answers and if the stupid _dog_ wasn't going to ask the questions, then, by golly, he would.

"Hey, Sora?" the duck asked as he plodded down the road, one foot in front of the other.

"Yes, Donald?" the young Keyblade Master replied patiently, interlocking his fingers behind his head and soaking up the sunshine.

"When we were closing the door the Kingdom Hearts, why did you shut Riku up inside there? Wouldn't it have been _easier_ to shut the door if he were on the outside _pushing _it instead of pulling on it?" Donald blurted out rather quickly, his voice even _less _understandable than usual.

Luckily, Sora was well-versed in speaking duck-ese and understood what his feathered companion had asked. However, now that he thought about it, he couldn't quite think of a suitable answer. "Well... uh..."

By now, Goofy had stopped walking and started to scratch his head. "Now that I think of it, hyuck, why _did_ you leave him in there?"

"Uh..." Sora still found himself at a loss for words at this line of questioning.

"And was there a _reason_ you couldn't jump across a foot wide crevasse or even _pull_ Kairi across it?" the duck continued, really beginning to wonder about the intelligence of his companions. Perhaps _he_ would've been a better Keyblade Master.

Deep blue eyes widening, Sora hung his head and dropped his hands dejectedly to his sides. "Guys," he began, "I think we made a mistake..."

"WE!" Donald yelled outraged, "_You're_ the one who was too stupid..."


	5. Hair

_AN: Very pre-KH. Very._

_Hair_

Whenever she asked her mama if she could cut her hair, the older woman would simply tell her that little girls were supposed to have long hair to help tell them apart from boys, who always had short hair.

Of course, when Yuffie would ask her mama why her favorite _male _babysitter (who was actually only a 'last minute and in emergencies only' babysitter) had long hair, her mama would flounder for a few minutes then very conveniently give her a cookie and tell her to go play outside.

So, Yuffie decided to take matters into her own hands the next time Squall had babysitting duties.

She didn't have to wait long. The very next night, the ruler of Hollow Bastion was throwing a banquet dinner and her parents were attending. And, as luck would have it, their normal babysitter, a pretty young girl with vibrant green eyes and long chestnut hair, had prior plans (most likely with her spikey-haired boyfriend). Therefore, Squall was called in, much to the delight of Yuffie.

It was a long night for Squall. Not only did it seem that Yuffie had eaten anything and everything loaded with sugar that night, but also he was working with sleep deprivation as he had recently begun rigorous training with his Gunblade: up at the crack of dawn practicing swings and not getting to bed until well into the late as he studied various techniques in the books his instructor had given him.

Naturally, in this case, he crashed on the sofa as soon as he _thought_ his young charge was asleep. And, he was in such a deep sleep, that he missed the telltale creaking stairs as she came down and the high pitched little girl giggles as she crept up on him. Nor did he here the _snik-snik_ of the scissors as long mahogany _chunks_ of his hair fell to the cushions beneath him or even _feel_ the cool steel of the blades as they lay against his scalp several times.

Of course, he _did _hear the stifled laughter of one soon-to-be _dead_ little girl's parents when they came home that night. And he _did_ feel the bald spots on his head as the cold drafts in the room caressed what was _left_ of his hair.

"Yuuuuffiiiiiie!"


	6. Fairytale

_AN: Yeah... here we go again._

_Fairytale _

"Squa-all, I can't sleep! Will you tell me a story?" an eight year old Yuffie begged from her place upon the bed.

On the other side of the room, the seventeen, nearly eighteen year old Squall gave her a withering look. "Does Aerith tell you a story every night before you go to bed?" he asked bluntly, raising his eyebrows. He really hated nights like this, when Aerith would work overnight at the hospital and he would have to stay in her and Yuffie's room until the child went to sleep.

"Well... no... not all the time. Just when I can't sleep. Or when I wake up from a nightmare," the young girl explained, shuddering when she mentioned the nightmares. It had only been seven months since the _real_ nightmares began. The ones that didn't wait for the night to attack.

Sighing, Squall threw his head back and walked across the room to sit on the edge of her bed, smoothing out the quilt she lay under. "Once upon a time, there was a kingdom far far away that had a princess who loved to ride chocobos. One day--"

"Was there a big castle in this kingdom?" Yuffie inquired curiously.

"Yes. A very big castle. Now, one day--"

"Was it ruled by a kind ruler?"

"Yes, it was ruled by a very kind ruler. One day--"

"Did this kind ruler one day go crazy and start experimenting on his subjects and turn them into shadow monsters that killed everyone in the kingdom and made them all have to run far far away?"

Squall paused for a moment before answering her question. "No, Yuffie. This ruler stayed kind. He never hurt his people."

"Squall, why can't fairytales be real?" the girl asked faintly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Squall couldn't answer her. He couldn't put a voice to his words. But, inside his head, the same phrase rang over and over again.

_I don't know, Yuffie. I don't know._


	7. High Hopes

_Heh. It's been awhile since I wrote anything. But, in honor of my FINALLY getting a copy of Kingdom Hearts of my own (and FINALLY giving my nephew's back to him after about three years...), I decided to TRY and write a drabble._

_Here goes nothing._

_High Hopes._

In silence, they watched as the one chosen to wield the Keyblade walked out of the café. It wasn't until they were _positive_ that he was out of earshot, as well as the dog and duck that now traveled with him, before they spoke.

"So," the dark-haired ninja began, "do you think he can really pull this off?"

The stoic man beside her merely made a noncommital grunt while the young woman in pink smiled cheerfully.

"Of course he can do this!" she enthused. "After all, would the Keyblade actually chose someone inept to wield it?"

Again, the stoic man grunted, but this time the crossing of his arms over his chest accompanied it.

The ninja's violet eyes lit up. "You're absolutely right, Aerith! If anyone can do this, Sora can! I just know it!"

A grunt again came from the man in between the two girls as he leaned himself against the wall and watched the new Keyblade wielder walk towards the world doors. He noticed that his two companions were watching him, waiting for a verbalized response. He merely raised his eyebrows and nodded his head towards the kid across the square.

The two girls turned their heads confusedly to see what their none-too-vocal friend was indicating and then winced simultaneously as their new _savior_ tripped over his own two overly large shoes, landed on the duck and dog, and launched his Keyblade into the air, only to have it fall point down into the cobblestones and miss an innocent bystander's head by a few scant inches.

"I rest my case," their once silent companion finally said before pushing himself off the wall and walking back towards the Second District.


	8. Fire and Ice

_Well... what can I say? It was kinda sorta inspired by Annjirika's recent Sora/Pot Spider drabble. :shrugs: And I felt like doing something silly. _

_Title:_ Fire and Ice

_Word Count:_ 198

_Rating/Warning: _G and... uh... heartless pairing? Crack!pairing?

_Summary_: Two young lovers try to overcome the odds preventing them from being together.

It was a love doomed from the start. They should have known it could never be. Their kind had always been segregated for a reason. But, with the coming of the Keyblade Master, the two races had joined forces.

Many of their family and friends told them it would never work out, that there was a reason they had been segregated. The two lovebirds ignored them, believing in their hearts that love would always find a way.

So, in the dark of the night, they planned to fly away together, to a place where they could be together in love forever. And, when they met that night, for the very first time, the Red Nocturne rubbed against his love, the Blue Rhapsody in what was a kiss for their kind.

The ensuing disaster had been predicted by others of their kind. And, it was with great remorse that the Red Nocturne watched his bride-to-be melt with his touch while he, himself, found his flames slowly extinguished.

It was hours later before the other Nocturnes and Rhapsodies found what remained of their bodies, the tell-tale blue puddle and the flameless, lifeless hourglass shape of a once proud Red Nocturne.


	9. Memories

_AN: Okay, my ONLY excuses are: 1) I have a full-time job, 2) I am also working on my Master's degree, 3) I never have time for writing, and 4) when I DO write, I end up chunking most of it in my edits. Please, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney. I wish I did because then I would be filthy rich._

_**Memories**_

The room was black as night, only a thin ray of moonlight sliding between the curtains and shining on the face of a young woman sleeping fitfully. Her head was rolling back and forth, tossing shoulder-length black hair over her pillow. Soft, fearful moans gurgled their way out of her throat as she tries to reach for something.

Words tumbled out of her mouth in a incoherent mess. Occasionally, a sentence would come out garbled, but still recognizable as words: "N-no-o, don't stay." Some of the words were soft sighs, some full of terror at whatever she was seeing. "Hurry, come-come with us."

Her sleep suddenly became more of a fight, her voice now coming out as a soft scream: "Get on the ship! They're coming!"

Abruptly, Yuffie sat up in bed, eyes wide open, with a name on her lips.

"Vincent!"

_AN: I have the strong urge to turn this into a full length story, complete with love triangles (I even have a name for this particular love triangle: Squffentine!... if I wanted to use a squished up name, that is). However, if I do decide to make a full-length story, none of it will be posted until it's complete... if that happens._


	10. Lost in the Stacks

_AN:_ _ Well… I'm currently at work, but writing this instead of working. Of course, I don't really have that much to do today. So… here you go._

_**Lost in the Stacks**_

Ever since returning to Radiant Garden, Leon's favorite place was the library. There, he would study the many texts there and try to find an answer for the disappearance of his world and how to bring it back.

Yuffie, knowing exactly where he would be, silently crept into the library and quietly meandered through the shelves until she spotted him. Here, she would wait for the perfect moment.

As soon as she found the perfect moment, she took off at a soft run and then launched herself into the air, aiming for his back.

However, Leon, having become familiar with the ninja's antics over the past ten years, simply moved two feet to the left. He didn't even look up from his book when he heard the crash as her body hit the floor and rolled into the nearest bookshelf. Nor did he pay any attention when said bookshelf loosed its books and all fell on the downed ninja.

Yuffie, now buried in books and covered in more than a few bruises, pushed her way out of the pile. "Squall…" she whined, looking at him pleadingly.

He simply raised an eyebrow, still reading his book, and said, "_This_ time, at least _attempt_ to put them in the correct order." Leon then walked away, never glancing over his shoulder to see the pouting ninja.

_AN:_ _I am currently working on two different chaptered fics. Read my profile for more information._


	11. Speechless

_AN: Hmm... I just found this on my computer from January, 2006. I think I must have wrote it for a LiveJournal community as it had the LJ tags. Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

_Speechless_

"You are such a big baby," Yuffie muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Squall snorted indelicately, then winced as the ninja sprayed the wound on his bicep with an anti-septic. "I'm _not_ a big baby. You're just messy with your throws."

As she put the bandage on, Yuffie took a deep breath and counted to ten before she chose to answer that. "Honestly, Leon. I've seen you take a hit from a Defender and not even _blink_."

"That's different," he argued, inspecting the miniscule band-aid. He had to admit (to himself that is-he would never let Yuffie know she was right), it _was_ just a tiny wound.

Yuffie sat back on her haunches and sadly shook her head at him. "Again, you're a big baby."

"I'm not being a baby! It really hurts!" Leon insisted, realizing somewhere in his mind that arguing with Yuffie was futile.

"Look, do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" she finally asked in a voice one would normally use when talking to either small children or the mentally challenged, of which he was neither-though, it was at times like _these_ she wondered if he _was_ mentally challenged.

At that, Leon starting sputtering. "Why- I - You- Huh?"

Laughing at the priceless moment-how often did the "Great Squall" actually become tongue-tied?-Yuffie leaned forward and lightly kissed the band-aid. "Don't expect me to do that every time you get hurt, now."

With that, Yuffie sauntered out of the room and left a speechless Squall behind her.

_Reviews: Never required, always appreciated._


	12. Symphony

_AN: Again, another I found from January, 2006. Hope you enjoy!_

_Symphony_

It was like a symphony, the way they worked. She would distract any major enemies with a flurry of ninja stars and he would dispose of the creature with one swipe of his Gunblade. Or she would take care of the smaller Heartless and he would destroy the larger ones. And it had nothing to do with her being smaller and he being larger. Nor did he imply that she was weaker than him in any way. It was just the way they worked. It was more _efficient_ this way. Her weapons were smaller than his sword and it would take many of them to take down what he could take down with one swipe. It made sense to her.

So, Yuffie and Squall, together, worked like a symphony. They each had their different styles of fighting and had a different part to play, but it came together and made beautiful music.

It was harmony.

_Reviews: Never required, always appreciated._


End file.
